Source:NetHack 3.3.0/macconf.h
Below is the full text to macconf.h from the source code of NetHack 3.3.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.3.0/macconf.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)macconf.h 3.3 99/10/25 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifdef MAC 6. # ifndef MACCONF_H 7. # define MACCONF_H 8. 9. /* 10. * Compiler selection is based on the following symbols: 11. * 12. * applec MPW compiler 13. * THINK_C Think C compiler 14. * __MWERKS__ Metrowerks compiler 15. * 16. * We use these early in config.h to define some needed symbols, 17. * including MAC. 18. # 19. # The Metrowerks compiler defines __STDC__ (which sets NHSTC) and uses 20. # WIDENED_PROTOTYPES (defined if UNWIDENED_PROTOTYPES is undefined and 21. # NHSTDC is defined). 22. */ 23. # ifdef applec 24. # define MAC_MPW32 /* Headers, and for avoiding a bug */ 25. # endif 26. 27. # ifndef __powerc 28. # define MAC68K /* 68K mac (non-powerpc) */ 29. # endif 30. 31. # define RANDOM 32. # define NO_SIGNAL /* You wouldn't believe our signals ... */ 33. # define FILENAME 256 34. # define NO_TERMS /* For tty port (see wintty.h) */ 35. 36. # define TEXTCOLOR /* For Mac TTY interface */ 37. # define CHANGE_COLOR 38. 39. /* Use these two includes instead of system.h. */ 40. #include 41. #include 42. 43. /* Uncomment this line if your headers don't already define off_t */ 44. /*typedef long off_t;*/ 45. 46. /* 47. * Try and keep the number of files here to an ABSOLUTE minimum ! 48. * include the relevant files in the relevant .c files instead ! 49. */ 50. #include 51. #include 52. #include 53. #include 54. #include 55. #include 56. #include 57. #include 58. #include 59. #include 60. 61. /* 62. * Turn off the Macsbug calls for the production version. 63. */ 64. #if 0 65. # undef Debugger 66. # undef DebugStr 67. # define Debugger() 68. # define DebugStr(aStr) 69. #endif 70. 71. /* 72. * We could use the PSN under sys 7 here ... 73. */ 74. #ifndef __CONDITIONALMACROS__ /* universal headers */ 75. # define getpid() 1 76. # define getuid() 1 77. #endif 78. # define index strchr 79. # define rindex strrchr 80. 81. # define Rand random 82. extern void error(const char *,...); 83. 84. # if !defined(O_WRONLY) 85. # ifdef __MWERKS__ 86. #include 87. # ifndef O_EXCL 88. /* MW 4.5 doesn't have this, so just use a bogus value */ 89. # define O_EXCL 0x80000000 90. # endif 91. # else 92. #include 93. # endif 94. # endif 95. 96. /* 97. * Don't redefine these Unix IO functions when making LevComp or DgnComp for 98. * MPW. With MPW, we make them into MPW tools, which use unix IO. SPEC_LEV 99. * and DGN_COMP are defined when compiling for LevComp and DgnComp respectively. 100. */ 101. #if !(defined(applec) && (defined(SPEC_LEV) || defined(DGN_COMP))) 102. # define creat maccreat 103. # define open macopen 104. # define close macclose 105. # define read macread 106. # define write macwrite 107. # define lseek macseek 108. #endif 109. 110. # define TEXT_TYPE 'TEXT' 111. # define LEVL_TYPE 'LEVL' 112. # define BONE_TYPE 'BONE' 113. # define SAVE_TYPE 'SAVE' 114. # define PREF_TYPE 'PREF' 115. # define DATA_TYPE 'DATA' 116. # define MAC_CREATOR 'nh31' /* Registered with DTS ! */ 117. 118. typedef struct macdirs { 119. Str32 dataName ; 120. short dataRefNum ; 121. long dataDirID ; 122. 123. Str32 saveName ; 124. short saveRefNum ; 125. long saveDirID ; 126. 127. Str32 levelName ; 128. short levelRefNum ; 129. long levelDirID ; 130. } MacDirs ; 131. 132. typedef struct macflags { 133. Bitfield ( processes , 1 ) ; 134. Bitfield ( color , 1 ) ; 135. Bitfield ( folders , 1 ) ; 136. Bitfield ( tempMem , 1 ) ; 137. Bitfield ( help , 1 ) ; 138. Bitfield ( fsSpec , 1 ) ; 139. Bitfield ( trueType , 1 ) ; 140. Bitfield ( aux , 1 ) ; 141. Bitfield ( alias , 1 ) ; 142. Bitfield ( standardFile , 1 ) ; 143. Bitfield ( hasDebugger , 1 ) ; 144. Bitfield ( hasAE , 1 ) ; 145. Bitfield ( gotOpen, 1 ); 146. } MacFlags ; 147. 148. extern MacDirs theDirs ; /* used in files.c */ 149. extern MacFlags macFlags ; 150. 151. /* 152. * Define PORT_HELP to be the name of the port-specfic help file. 153. * This file is included into the resource fork of the application. 154. */ 155. #define PORT_HELP "MacHelp" 156. 157. #define MAC_GRAPHICS_ENV 158. 159. # endif /* ! MACCONF_H */ 160. #endif /* MAC */ macconf.h